the_clone_wars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Universe
The Universe is where all Roleplays take place. It Contains thousands of Galaxies, Solar Systems and Planets some with life, while others are not. One of The Many Galaxies located within it is where Star Wars takes place in. It is an mix between both Disney and Legends continuity in terms of what official media can appear in it, but all fan-made roleplay content added by our community is the main focus on the wiki. History Official Timeline Eons Ago *The Universe is formed, along with midichlorians being created and The Father, Daughter and son being born *Elders appear on naboo *The previous evolutions of the crolute and Abednedo species evolve into their respective current species *Several Planets begin colonization Old Republic Times *The Republic is formed *Several Rogue Jedi split from the jedi order, forming the sith. Shortly after, an war between the republic and the sith ensues. *For Thousands of Years the sith remain in the age of the sith, Eventually founding the sith empire. *War is declared between the jedi and the mandalorians. *An Dark Age begins as the old republic falls. *The Jedi and The Sith engage in conflict once more, finally ending the dark ages and the rule of the sith. *The Republic is reformed Republic Times *Several Planets united with the newly reformed republic *Naboo joins the republic, and theed is founded *The Citadel is built, it's purpose to imprison rogue jedi. *Chewbacca is born *Dooku is born *Qui-Gon is born *Sidious is born *Cad Bane is born *Mace Windu is born *Tarkin is born *Obi-wan is born *Padme is born *Sifo Dyas forsees the clone war, and after being removed from the jedi council commissions the creation of the clone army in secret. He gets killed by dooku under the order of sidious. *The Clones get made from jango fett as an template, and an chip is inserted inside their mindset, which forces them to execute protocol 66 if ordered to by the chancellor. *Obi-wan meets satine kryze. *Ahsoka Tano is born. *The Invasion of naboo and capture of theed occurs. *The then-young anakin wins an podrace and joins qui gon and obi-wan. *Darth Maul attempts to combat the jedi before they can escape tatooine. *The Battle of naboo begins, forming an alliance between The Human Residence of naboo (known as the naboo) and gungans. Darth Maul's legs and upper torso are sliced into two by obi-wan after killing Qui Gon. Anakin destroys an droid control ship which shuts down the battle droids on naboo's functions. Obi-wan is promoted to the rank of jedi knight and trains Anakin in the ways of the jedi. *A few years after the battle of naboo, Several Planets begin migrating from the republic and join The Confederancy of independant systems *The Seperatist Senate is founded *The Republic's senate begins an debate on rather they should raise an army. *Separatist leaders hope to assassinate padme, who is opposing the military creation act. They hired jango fett, who uses zam weasell in his first two attempts to ultimately fail. *Obi-wan tracks down jango with the saberdart jango used to kill zam before the jedi could get information. *Anakin and Padme fall in love. *Obi-wan is sentenced to death on geonosis, and anakin along with padme attempts to rescue kenobi, which fails. *The Battle Of geonosis occurs, beginning the clone wars. Roleplay Based Events TBA Category:Universes